1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grease cartridge containers and more particularly pertains to a new grease cartridge container for fulfilling the need for an improved method of storing one or two standard grease gun cartridges in an accessible location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grease cartridge containers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,802 describes a grease cartridge carrier for holding a grease cartridge. Another type of grease cartridge container is U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,540 describes a storage box for containing tubular containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,246 describes a security container for storing sample containers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,025 describes an ornamental design for grease cartridge package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,790 describes a thermoformed tray for the packaging of syringe barrels.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has the ability to hold one or more grease cartridges.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new grease cartridge container that could be installed in a matter of minutes using a common drill and screwdriver to the body of a vehicle so that it is easily accessible when grease is needed for the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new grease cartridge container that would prevent comparatively fragile tubes from being crushed, punctured, or otherwise damaged, thereby preventing their contents from leaking out and contaminating the environment.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a grease canister holding for holding a plurality of grease canisters in a generally vertical orientation. The device is removably attachable to a vertical surface. The device includes a housing that has a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending upwardly from the bottom wall. A plurality of compartments is attached to and extends downwardly away from the bottom wall. Each of the compartments has a lower wall. The bottom wall has a plurality of openings therein. Each of the openings extends into one of the compartments. A bracket for releasably securing the housing to the vertical surface is attached to the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.